Grown Up
by RedHal
Summary: Hook takes drastic action against Peter.  He kidnaps a little girl and her father who had interupted the kidnapping.  However, Hook didn't count on the fact that when you're a lost boy at heart, you don't forget Neverland.


Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan or any familiar characters. I only own Ella, Justin, and Sara

Summary: Based off of the old series Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates where Wendy, John, and Michael stay in Neverland. Hook kidnaps a bunch of fairies so he could take drastic action against Peter. How? By kidnapping a little girl to use as bait. Her father, while interrupting the kidnapping, gets himself captured too. What Hook didn't count on was that Justin Cartwright, the girl's father, was once a lost boy he had fought with many years ago. But not just ANY lost boy…Peter's old best friend who had grown up (explanation in story)

**Grown Up**

Ella Cartwright was asleep in bed when she was woken up by a click at her window. She woke up and saw a man in her window. Naturally, she screamed.

As she screamed, she was gagged by another man and her bedroom door opened.

"Ella! What's…" her father started to ask before being attacked by more men. "What the…LET GO!"

Justin Cartwright was knocked unconscious.

0000

"Papa? Papa. Wake up."

Justin woke up and saw his ten year old girl.

"Ella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" the brunette girl said "But I'm scared."

"It's okay" Justin said hugging his daughter close to him and looking around. He seemed to be on an 18th century pirate ship.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened.

"Justin Cartwright?" a humored voice came.

The father looked and saw the captain of the ship. Justin had SEEN the man before, but couldn't place him.

"Do I know you?" Justin asked.

Of course, the captain started laughing. The two Cartwrights looked at each other and shrugged.

"Oh. That was too much." The captain said. "This plan is just getting better and better."

"What plan?" Justin asked standing between the captain and Ella. "Who are you?"

"Perhaps, THIS might jog your memory." The captain said holding out his right hand which was really a hook.

"A hook?" Ella asked.

Justin saw a very quick flashback of a boy of about 10-12 swinging a sword.

"Unlike your so-called friend, I don't forget." The captain said. "I realized that a certain someone was taking his dear sweet time looking for new recruits. So, I kidnapped some fairies, used their dust, sprinkled the ship, and located you in a house where you were sensed by on of their little gadgets. I checked the nursery and found this little girl when I was searching for a boy."

Justin's Flashback (but only voices)

"_Nibs, Justin and I are going to look for some new lost boys. You're in charge." _

End Flashback

"Fairies are real?" Ella asked.

"Of course their real." The captain said. "Little nuisances, but they're real."

"Captain!" the man who had gagged Ella said coming down. "The children have been spotted."

"Excellent!" the captain said as he grabbed for Ella

"NO!" Justin said grabbing his daughter as the other crew members held him down.

"PAPA!"

"ELLA!" Justin yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HER?"

"Use her as bait." The captain said. "And besides, I think she'll make an excellent meal for the crocodile."

"Crocodile?" Justin asked as he heard the sound of a clock in his head.

The crew members left Justin to his forgotten memories as they locked the door.

"Snap out of it Cartwright!" Justin said to himself. "Your daughter is in danger. But it's just an ordinary crocodile right? It'll rather eat fish than humans."

"_That's no ordinary croc. She'll kill us!"_

Justin froze at the memory and then looked around the cabin which was the captain's cabin. He opened some curtains and saw a painting of the most hideous looking woman he had ever seen. He looked down at the label

DERIA 'MUMSY' HOOK

"Hook…" Justin whispered as everything came back to him.

He had once been a lost boy of Neverland. Not just any lost boy. He had been Peter Pan's right hand man and best friend. He and Peter had flown off to look for more recruits, but Justin had landed at the house he had gone away from. His mother had been waiting for him and she managed to convince him to return home. Then, Justin committed the most treasonous act a lost boy could commit.

He grew up.

"What have I done?" Justin whispered as he realized that Hook had been looking for HIM as bait to lure Peter to his doom. "No time for that now Justin! You're daughter and childhood best friend are in danger. What would I have done before I grew up?"

He then eyed the hideous picture of Hook's mother and got an idea.

0000

"RUN! IT'S A TRAP!" Ella screamed at Peter and Wendy

"Captain Hook!" Wendy tsked. "Kidnapping a little girl?"

"That's not very gentlemanly." Peter Pan teased.

Suddenly the captain's cabin door swung open.

"PAPA!" Ella yelled.

"Let my daughter go, Hook!" Justin yelled holding one of Hook's spare swords in one hand and the painting in the other hand. "Or your precocious mother gets it!"

Ella's eyebrows shot up. This was NOT the type of thing her father would do.

"Hold it right there!" Hook said desperately. "You're a fair man…"

"Shut it you old Codfish!" Justin interrupted in a VERY immature tone

Ella's mouth dropped.

"Peter! Get Ella out of here now!" Justin yelled

"And leave an adult for all the fun? I think not!" Peter said pulling out his dagger.

"SMEE!" Hook said. "Let the brat go."

"Huh…" Smee asked.

Hook winked at him.

"Oh!" Smee said knowing Hook's loopholes. Smee then released the rope and knocked on the plank.

"WHOA!" Ella screamed as she lost her balance. "AGGHH!"

"ELLA!" Justin yelled as Peter dove for the girl. Justin then turned to the captain angrily. "I take it you want a peg leg to go with that hook then."

The two started fighting. Justin didn't care that the number one rule in fighting pirates was leave Hook to Peter.

"Wow." Ella said in Peter's arms. "Papa can fight."

"Hey you!" Peter called. "I got your kid!"

Justin stopped fighting and smiled. He then ran to the side of the ship and turned to the pirates.

"Well, it's been a pleasure dueling you, but I'm afraid we must get going. So, farewell."

He then cut loose a longboat and jumped in after crumbling the painting up in a crumpled ball and threw it at Hook

0000

When Justin got to shore, he found the kids waiting for him.

"Papa!" Ella yelled as she ran into his arms and he hugged her.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Justin whispered. "I was so scared."

"Where did you learn to fight like that!" Ella asked excitedly.

"Let's just say… it's a long lost story." Justin said before turning to the boy who had once been his best friend. "Thank you so much for saving my daughter."

"It's what I do." Peter bragged.

"Why did Captain Hook kidnap you and your daughter?" Wendy asked Justin.

"No clue." Justin lied. He wasn't in a hurry to tell Peter who he was.

Suddenly, the group was joined by a group of boys.

"Who are you?" Nibbs asked "Are you another pirate?"

"Please." Justin sighed. "the day I become a pirate is the day Peter Pan grows up. In other words, not going to happen."

"Got that right!" Peter said.

"How do you know so much about Peter?" Wendy asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess?" Justin said.

The girls weren't fooled at all.

"well, thank you for your time, but we've got to go." Justin said.

"The only way off Neverland is to fly." Tootles informed the visitors.

"Can we do that?" Ella asked.

"All we need is…" Justin started before pausing. He hadn't flown in so long, he had forgotten how. "I know we need a pixie, but there were two more things."

"Faith and trust?" Wendy hinted.

"That's right." Justin said remembering

"Too bad Tink's helping the other fairies heal from Hook's kidnapping." Curly said.

"Maybe the Indians can take you in until then." John suggested.

0000

A few minutes later, the Lost Boys, Wendy, and the two visitors were in a tepee.

"I see." Great Big Little Panther said after the kidnapping and the rescue were told to him. "Of course you and your young one can stay."

"Thank you so much sir." Justin told the chief.

The kids left with Justin right behind them.

"Hold on. I want to talk to you…adult to adult." The chief told Justin.

Justin stayed behind and turned to the Indian. Outside, Wendy let the boys go to give Ella the lowdown on Neverland. Meanwhile, the girl joined Tiger Lily and Hard-to-Hit with the eavesdropping.

"Yes?" Justin asked.

"You know, sooner or later Peter will remember you."

"Please don't tell him." Justin begged. "it's bad enough I fought Hook, but when he learns that I betrayed him…"

The eavesdroppers looked confused.

"How DID it happen?" the chief asked.

"I went to see if I had any siblings. Turns out, my mother was waiting for me. All I thought about at the time was how Peter had lied to me about her. So, I went home. But as I got older, I grew to understand the true value of friendship. But by the time I had it figured out… it was too late. I grew up."

"Is there anything you regret?"

"Just that I never really said goodbye." Justin admitted looking out the tepee and seeing his daughter laughing with the boys who were once his age. "The last thing I ever said to Peter was 'I'll see you back at the tree house.' I guess I'm no better than he is."

"That is not true." Great Big Little Panther said. "You weren't aware that you were one lost boy destined to grow up, Justin Cartwright"

Outside the tepee…

"Justin Cartwright?" Tiger Lily gasped quietly

"Who?" Wendy asked.

The Indians took her away from the tepee and whispered.

"Justin Cartwright was Peter's best friend." Hard-to-Hit explained. "He was the second in command before Nibbs. Then one day, the two of them flew off to get some more lost boys. Peter returned with you, John, and Michael. But Justin NEVER came back."

"I guess Peter forgot about him then." Wendy sighed knowing that Peter's memory was HORRIBLE.

"No." Tiger Lily explained sadly. "Peter went looking for him worried while you three were with us."

"When he came back, he forbade Justin's name to EVER be spoken." Hard-to-Hit told the English girl. "Then he told you that he was on one of his adventures"

"Tink told me the rest of the story." Tiger Lily added. "They found Justin. He was about 18 years old and his mother was saying how her baby was all grown up."

"He grew up?" Wendy whispered

"I agree with Justin on the matter of telling Peter." Hard-to-Hit said "It won't be pretty after hearing both accounts."

"But if Hook told Peter during a fight…" Tiger Lily said siding with her father.

"We'll have to see."

0000

Three days later,

Justin was carrying some firewood while Ella played with the Indian children. She would have played with the lost boys, but there were two reasons why she wasn't: she couldn't fly, and Justin didn't want to risk recognition.

"Hey! Mister!"

Justin looked up and saw Peter flying down with a familiar pixie by his side.

"Hello Peter." Justin greeted trying not to look the boy he was once younger than in the eyes.

"This is Tinkerbell." Peter introduced. "She'll be sprinkling you and Ella."

"It's a pleasure Tinkerbell." Justin greeted.

"Likewise Mr….What's your name?" Tink asked.

"My name doesn't matter." Justin said quickly. "We'll be leaving shortly. Ella!"

The girl went running to her father. Tink suddenly recognized Justin.

"Ella. This is Tinkerbell. She'll be taking us home."

"Thank you." Ella told the fairy with a little curtsy. "As much fun as Neverland is, I left Bell at home."

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Her favorite doll." Justin explained leaving out the fact that the doll was ironically dressed like a fairy.

Tink sprinkled the two Cartwrights.

"Now, think a happy thought." Tink instructed.

Ella thought about how much fun she had with her new friends and Justin thought about the day Ella was born. Both of them rose in the air.

Unfortunately, flying brought back so many memories, Justin crowed…the way only Justin Cartwright and Peter Pan knew how to. And Peter knew that.

0000

A few minutes later, Peter flew back into the tree house to see Wendy reading a book.

"You look shocked." Wendy mused.

"Well, when your ex-best friend grows up and then shows his face again, how would you feel?"

"You found out about Justin?" Wendy asked.

"You KNEW?"

"Tiger Lily and Hard-to-Hit explained everything." She said closing her book. "As for him showing up again, that wasn't his fault. Hook kidnapped him and his little girl."

"Wendy…to tell you the truth…" Peter admitted. "I knew it was him. Ever since he came out of that cabin with the sword and the painting. Especially the fighting. That style was so Cartwright."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Wendy asked.

"He betrayed me, Wendy!" Peter exclaimed.

"Did he?" Wendy asked. "You led him to believe his mother didn't care for him only to let him find out that she DID. I heard him talking to Great Big Little Panther. The reason why he stayed to grow up was because all he could think about was how you lied to him."

"I did it so that something like this would NEVER happen!"

Peter suddenly felt a bop on his head.

"You idiot!" Tink said "For ONCE can't you think of anybody but yourself?"

"Did they get back?" Peter asked the fairy.

"Yes. And I had NEVER seen Justin so happy than when he was reunited with his wife." Tinkerbell said

0000

The next night,

Sara Cartwright, Justin's wife, was tucking in their daughter as Justin was looking at the cracked window.

"Papa? Can you open the window?" Ella asked.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I don't know." Justin hesitated.

If he left the window open, then Peter could come in and take Ella just like he had down to the Darlings and Justin himself. But the lost boy in Justin which never really left wanted his daughter to have adventures like he had when he was a bit older than her.

"If I do," Justin bargained. "Would you promise to return if Peter takes you back to Neverland?"

"Of course Papa." Ella said. Justin had told her his story. "I know you would NEVER close the window on me."

"Oh you two." Sara said. She didn't believe the story. "Goodnight Ella."

The mother left the father and daughter.

"As long as she doesn't say that she doesn't believe out loud, we'll be fine without her." Justin told his daughter as he opened the window and Ella climbed out of bed to it.

"What are you looking at?"

"Second to the right." Justin pointed out. "That's where we were. The Second star to the right and straight on till morning."

"Do you miss everyone?"

"Yeah." Justin said. "Even Peter. I understand why he lied to me, but there was no way I was going to let him win an argument."

"Will he EVER grow up?"

"No. Peter Pan will NEVER grow up. For he symbolizes youth and joy…no. He IS those things. Peter will only grow up, when there are no more fairies. And as long as people like us believe, there will ALWAYS be fairies."

"but, I thought you…"

"I never truly stopped believing." Justin told his daughter. "If I did, I NEVER would have remembered Hook and where he kept his stash of spare swords"

"Will we ever see Peter and the lost boys again?"

"You might." Justin said. "You're still young."

"So are you." 

Justin laughed.

"Only on the inside." Justin informed his daughter. "C'mon. Let's get you to bed."

"Papa? Who taught you how to fight like you fought the pirates?"

"Peter did. And Ella, promise me something."

"What Papa?"

"If you never see Peter again, you must ALWAYS believe in him. Who knows? Maybe it'll be your child he takes back to Neverland for the adventure of a lifetime."

"Why not Ella?" a voice said from the window.

The two turned and saw Peter and Tink at the window.

"Justin? What's…what on earth?" Sara asked as she entered and saw Peter and Tink.

"Told you so." Justin whispered to his wife.

"Can I?" Ella asked her parents.

"I-I…Justin. Say something!" Sara said.

"Just come back after you give Hook hell for me." Justin told his daughter

"WHAT?" Sara asked.

Justin turned to Peter. "I'm trusting that you'll show my daughter the ropes."

"Of course." Peter said. "I'm amazed you agreed so quickly."

"Hey. I may have grown up physically, but I'm still a lost boy at heart." Justin told him. "And besides, what's a Neverland adventure if you don't get a fair fight with pirates and flying around the island?"

"Thanks Papa!" Ella said hugging her father.

"Do you want to come?" Peter asked.

Justin shook his head and put an arm around his shocked wife's waist.

"I may be a lost boy at heart, but…I think it's time for Ella to have her own adventure. Hit it Tink!"

The fairy nodded and sprinkled the ten year old.

"Have fun."

"But be careful!" Sara started.

"Not too careful!" Justin added getting a look from his wife.

The two kids and the fairy flew out the window before Justin remembered something.

"PETER!"

They stopped in midair.

"Make sure you teach my daughter how to crow." Justin said.

"Right." Peter said before turning back to the fight path

"PETER!"

Peter rolled his eyes. Leave it to a grown-up to drag on the goodbyes.

"And… I'm sorry." Justin apologized "For the fight we had before I left with Ella, that is."

"What fight?" Peter asked

"In that case, Goodbye Peter."

Peter saluted before he and Ella and Tink flew off.

"Some things will never change." Justin said shaking his head.

"Justin? Did what I think just happened just happen?"

"Our daughter following in my footsteps? Yes." Justin said

"Will she be safe?"

"Perfectly safe. Do you know why Hook has a hook?"

"It's his name?"

"Nope. Peter cut off Hook's hand after Hook gave the orders to feed Tootles, Nibbs, and myself to the croc. In other words, if ANYONE harms one hair on Ella's head, they'll have hell to pay."

"Well, I guess we should get to bed." Sara sighed as she went to the window and started to close it.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Justin asked.

"Closing the window." She said.

"No." Justin said swinging it open. "We leave it open for Ella's return. If we close it, she'll just return with Peter and stay in Neverland forever. The window stays open."

"Okay." She sighed as she left the nursery. Justin started to follow her out, but then turned back to the window and smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Neverland."

0000

The years went by. Ella returned after three days much to Sara's joy. Of course, Ella returned in the middle of the night, so Justin never saw Peter Pan.

Ella, like her father, grew up. She kept her promise and always believed in Peter Pan. Later she married and had a daughter named Margaret. The daughter grew up, never meeting Peter, married, and had a son named James. He grew up only knowing the stories of Peter Pan told by his grandmother and great-grandfather. Like his mother, he never got to meet Peter. However, using the stories, he wrote a play about them. That way, Peter Pan was NEVER forgotten. Instead, he was introduced to the world.

Sara died when Margaret got married and Margaret died eight years before James wrote his play.

Justin managed to live long enough to see his great-grandson's play on stage as did Ella. He was surprised, yet overjoyed, at the scene where Tink almost died, but was saved by audience participation. The actor playing his best friend asked the audience to clap if they believed in fairies. And they did.

James and Ella helped the now elderly Justin out of the theater.

"Look!" Ella said pointing up.

Her son and father looked up and smiled at the speck of light and the dark shadow flew from the rooftop towards the second star to the right.

"I guess Peter saw the play." Justin said with a grin.

"So where is he going?" James asked.

"Where else?" Justin asked. "He's going back home. To tell the lost boys the story you wrote"

"Will we ever see him again?" James asked.

"Not us." Justin said. "But other children who seek adventure and don't wish to grow up will. As long as they believe."

The End.

A/N: Okay. This epilogue part was TOTALLY fictional with the exception of Margaret and a bit of James. According to some biographies I read, James grew up on stories about pirates, not Peter. But then again, this is a fanFICTION


End file.
